unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Big Trouble
'''Big Trouble '''is an episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! season one. Plot Continuing on from the movie, The Koopa Mafia is planning to continue the war with The X-Men crew. (Note: Some tiny moron that nobody cares about is going to be pronounced Tiny Moron in this episode.) Transcript (Total Scenes: 3) Scene 1 The Koopa Mafia is sitting down on the ground while Bob the Builder and his Team fix the Koopa Mafia HQ. Goomba Troop: Ok. We have to think of a new plan to toture the Wario Bros. Tiny Moron, you may speak. Tiny Moron: Well, I helped the Wario Bros, once. Dry Bones: No! Naughty Tiny Moron! AND WHATEVER THE ACTION IS WILL BE COMING OUT OF YOUR PAYCHECK!!! Tiny Moron: Well fawk you then! (takes out gun and shoots at random targets but did not hurt The Whole Koopa Mafia) Dry Bones: CALM HIM DOWN WITH.....I don't know. Troop Goomba: But we won't be able to calm him down until we do something! Dry Bones: Wait! (hits Tiny Moron with a frying pan) There! He stops! Koopa Troopa: How about we get the guy who keeps yelling Katsu with random explosives for no reason? Dry Bones: No. He might blow us up. Troop Goomba: Wait! I think we know the plan! Scene 2 Cut to Evil Guy Tower. Evil Guy is sitting in his chair, eating cheese. The Koopa Mafia jumps in. Evil Guy: Who are you?! Troop Goomba: We are the Koopa Mafia! Can you help us Defeat Wario? Evil Guy: Hmm, I don't know that person...Wait! I just remembered! He's the one who created his own show! I watched it and I hate it! You were in it too? The Koopa Mafia; Yes. Evil Guy: Well, I can help you. Pickle, FERNANDO! Pickle and Fernando appear. Pickle: What, boss? Evil Guy: I just had an idea! Let me tell you... Fade to Black. Scene 3 Cut to Wario's House. Wario is playing on the computer. Meanwhile, outside... Fernando: Are you sure about that boss? Evil Guy: Yes, It may be the only way to destroy Wario for good. This pendent can allow me to switch to look like Evil Evil Guy, Evil Evil Evil guy, Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy. I can try Evil Evil Guy. Koopa Troopa: Alright. Try Evil Evil Guy. Evil Guy puts the pendent to select a Evil Guy Family character to become like (like an IPAD). He choses Evil Evil Guy. Evil Guy changes into Evil Evil Guy. Evil Guy x2: I'ved been revived! Now, to try to destroy Wario! Evil Guy x2 uses a cheese lazor at Wario's House, Then, Wario's House was made into cheese. Then Evil Guy x2 eated Wario's (cheese) House. Wario: What's the BIG IDEA!!!!!??? Evil Guy x2 grabs the pendent and changes his appearance to Evil Guy x6. Evil Guy x6: Noooowwwwwww yoooooouuuuuu maaaaaayyyyy diiiiieeeeeee............(does a huge explosion the size of an Eygpt Temple) Evil Guy x6 changes back to Evil Guy. Evil Guy: Also, the only thing I can't control when I'm Evil Guy x6 is the voice. That's how Evil Guy x6 speaks. Fade to Black. THE END! Trivia *The Pendant works diffrently in a future show The Super Evil Guy Super Show movie, Evil Guy008. *This is the first time Evil Guy's Minions appear, and Evil Guy himself. Category:Episodes Category:Wario Crap Category:Wario